Merchandise
This is a list of official My Hero Academia merchandise. In Japan, there is many various products related to the work of Kohei Horikoshi. About Companies that create Official Merchandise Companies in Japan provide merchandise like toys, figurines, collectibles and clothing. The most notable companies are Takara Tomy and Ensky. Some others include, and . There are currently no American companies producing official My Hero Academia merchandise. Figurines *Banpresto Izuku Midoriya (Hero Costume) *Banpresto Katsuki Bakugo (Hero Costume) (Note: Scheduled release on May and June 2016 respectively.) Books Manga Regular Volumes (a.k.a. .) :For the manga chapters and volumes , see the Chapters and Volumes page. Novels *My Hero Academia: School Briefs *My Hero Academia: School Briefs II *My Hero Academia: School Briefs III *My Hero Academia: School Briefs IV Data Books *''My Hero Academia Official Character Book Ultra Archive'' (Data Book #1) Video Games *''My Hero Academia: Battle for All'' *''My Hero One's Justice'' *''My Hero One's Justice 2'' ''My Hero Academia: Tag Card Game :For all the cards, see the List of Cards. Manga Merchandise Jump Comics Merchandise *Jump Pack 1 **My Hero Academia Jump Pack 1 Cover **[[My Hero Academia Cover JC Kakakae|''My Hero Academia Cover JC Kakakae]] **Ochaco Zero Gravity Air Cushion **''May Hero Academia'' Notebook **My Hero Academia Sticker Pack **''My Hero Academia'' Seals **Tsuyu Asui Bookmark **Katsuki Fan and Shoto Stand Jump Shop Merchandise *Jump Shop T-Shirt *A4 Clear Folder *A3 Clear Poster *UA Collar Pin *2016 Manga Calendar Shonen Jump Collectible *Shonen Jump Can Badges *Shonen Jump Trading Cards Anime Merchandise Anime Collectible *3 Pocket Folder *A2 Tapestry *Beach Bag *Character Badge Collection *Clear Folder *Coin Purse *Die-cut Board Badge *Die-cut Fan *Heroes Stand Panel *iPhone 6/6S Case *Men's T-Shirt (March 2016) *Mini Tote Bag *''My Hero Academia'' Hoodie *''My Hero Academia'' Post Card Set *''My Hero Academia'' 300 Piece Puzzle *Pochette *Paper Place Mat *Quote Colored Paper Collection *Seal Collection Anime Gachapon Series *Hero Can Badges Anime Ichiban-kuji Series *Ichiban-kuji: Boku no Hero Academia Jump Fiesta 2016 Merchandise *JF16 Limited Edition T-Shirt *JF16 Limited Edition Acrylic Keychain *JF16 Limited Edition Minitoto *JF16 Limited Edition Porch *JF16 Limited Edition Clear Files *JF16 Limited Edition Keychain Cosplay *My Hero Academia Uniforms Merchandise Gallery Manga-related My Hero Academia Jump Pack 1 Cover.png|Jump Pack 1 MHA Comic Calendar 2016.png|My Hero Academia - Comic Calendar 2016 Accessories/Stationery MHA A3 Clear Poster.png|A3-sized Clear Poster MHA A4 Clear Folder.png|A4-sized Clear Folder MHA Acrylic Keyholder - UA logo.png|Acrylic Keyholder - U.A. (UA) Logo MHA Acrylic Keyholder - Midoriya.png|Acrylic Keyholder - Izuku Midoriya MHA Acrylic Keyholder - Bakugou.png|Acrylic Keyholder - Katsuki Bakugo MHA Acrylic Keyholder - Ochako.png|Acrylic Keyholder - Ochaco Uraraka T-Shirts/Wearables MHA Jump T-Shirt - 1st Version.png|Jump T-Shirt (1st Version) MHA Jump Shop T-Shirt - Bakugou.png|Jump T-Shirt - Katsuki Bakugo MHA Jump Shop T-Shirt - Midoriya.png|Jump T-Shirt - Izuku Midoriya MHA Face Towel.png|Face Towel Video Games My Hero Academia Battle for All Logo.png|My Hero Academia - Battle for All (Video Game) My Hero Academia Clash Heroes Battle Logo.png|My Hero Academia - Heroes Battle (Arcade Game) Games My Hero Academia Tag Card Game Logo.png|My Hero Academia - Tag Card Game External links Official Goods Information - http://heroaca.com/goods.html References Category:Media